Dvižeńje Iguanodon
Dvižeńje Iguanodon (Движенје Игуанодон; English: Iguanodon Movement) is a nature conservation group in Krakozhia. The organisation is named after the Iguanodon, the name of which during the 1970s was widely used as a synonym for dinosaurs in general amongst Krakozhians. History In 1973 young members of the Institute of Landscape Ecology of the Krakozhian Academy of Sciences proposed to create a new organisation promoting environmental protection to young adults. After long planning efforts, to commemorate the fact that 1974 had been declared the Year of the Environment by the United Nations Conference on the Human Environment held in Stockholm, the Central Committee of the Krakozhian Socialist Union of Youth decided to form Dvižeńje Iguanodon in January 1974. The new organisation soon received help from the magazine Mlådy Svět, whose illustrators helped design a logo for them. The magazine also published articles and schedules of Dvižeńje Iguanodon activities. The Socialist Union of Youth decided to put Dvižeńje Iguanodon under the organisation Reflektor Mlådež (Рефлектор од Младеж; English: Searchlight of Youth), a programme designed to find hidden reserves for the economy such as by preventing the creation of unnecessary waste or the inefficient use of resources. This was partially to give the Socialist Union of Youth tight control over the organisation. Regional committees of the KSSM were meant to designate a Dvižeńje Iguanodon associate to liaise with the local Reflektor Mlådež organ. In 1978, Dvižeńje Iguanodon was made independent from Reflektor Mlådež, with the Central Committee of the KSSM instead forming a new Central Commission of Dvižeńje Iguanodon, staffed primarily by environmental experts from the State Institute for the Protection of Historical Monuments and Nature. This change meant that Dvižeńje Iguanodon now had its own district, regional, and nationwide commissions. In addition, the first Holiday With Iguanodon camp was held focusing on outdoor activities. In 1984, the Dvižeńje Iguanodon group in Orasetole used its Western contacts to connect with other groups working on environmental issues in the region and organised a hiking trip to East Valreșia in the summer of that year. Organisation Dvižeńje Iguanodon focuses on the youth and is part of the Krakozhian Socialist Union of Youth. Its headquarters are located in Brònji and it has regional centres in Orasetole, Jasenik (focusing on the Jasenj Vysoky mountains), and Lavenclav. Although since Dvižeńje Iguanodon has its own district and regional commissions under its Central Commission, the local groups are technically affiliated with local organs of the KSSM, and hence neither individual local groups nor the Central Commission of Dvižeńje Iguanodon have direct links with each other, effectively making the organisation a network of people interested in environmental protection. This also means that there are no membership fees and technically no official members per se. Activities Dvižeńje Iguanodon is well known for running vacation work camps and weekend brigade, with participants normally being involved in activities such as planting trees, maintaining nature reserves, and renovating historical monuments. The camps are typically arranged in the summer and last for one to two weeks, whilst the vacation brigades run throughout the year. There are also study camps, the first of which ran in 1975, and which are similar to work camps but focus more on education and training rather than practical work. Each year, the Central House of Pioneers and Youth selects twenty to thirty people to take part in a study camp with the aim of cultivating them into the next generation of Dvižeńje Iguanodon leadership. Ideology From its inception, Dvižeńje Iguanodon was seen by the KSSM as way to indoctrinate young people in socialist ideology whilst also promoting the state's technocratic approach to the economy and environmental protection. Environmental education is hence viewed as a form of scientific and technological knowledge allowing for mastery over nature. See also *Environmental movement in Krakozhia *Green-Ecological Network *Krakozhian Socialist Union of Youth *Mass organisations in Krakozhia Category:Krakozhia Category:Environment of Krakozhia Category:Mass organisations of Krakozhia Category:Politics of Krakozhia